musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
AC/DC
AC / DC es un grupo de hard rock , formado en Sídney, Australia, en 1972, por los hermanos de origen escocés, Malcolm y Angus Young. Sus álbumes han sido vendidos en varios países, en un total estimado de 200 millones de copias, embarcarse en giras multitudinarias por todo el mundo, y sus éxitos han musicalizado varias producciones cinematográficas sobresalientes. Son famosas sus actuaciones en vivo, resultando vibrantes y exultantes espectáculos de primer orden. Mucho de ello se debe al estilo extravagante de su guitarrista principal y símbolo visual, Malcolm y Angus Young, quien asume el rol de agitador musical durante los conciertos, gracias a sus dinámicos y adrenalínicos despliegues escénicos uniformado de colegial callejero. Etimología Malcolm Young y Angus Young idearon el nombre para la banda después de ver escrito «AC / DC» en la parte de abajo de la máquina de coser de su hermana Margaret (AC / DC es la abreviación en inglés de corriente alterna / corriente continua, que indica que un dispositivo eléctrico puede cambiar a la red eléctrica alternativa e internamente la conversión en corriente directa o continua). Los hermanos sintieron que este nombre simbolizaba el sonido enérgico y crudo de la banda, así como el poder de sus actuaciones.60 No obstante, en algunas culturas, es un término de jerga para la bisexualidad. La banda ha dicho que ellos no eran demostrados de ese uso hasta que un taxista les llamara la atención una noche después de un concierto, por lo que durante años trataron de demostrar la heterosexualidad del grupo, sobre todo en las primeras canciones. Asimismo, la denominación del grupo ha dado espacio a la controversia por parte de organizaciones religiosas, quienes acusan un significado oculto de índole satánica detrás de estas siglas.61 La banda negó estas interpretaciones de su nombre, y hasta se ha burlado de ellas.62 63 El nombre «AC / DC» se pronuncia por deletreo (en inglés: ei-si / di-si; en español: a-ce / de-ce), y ha inspirado a frecuencias bandas-tributo.64 65 Historia En 1963, la familia Young, como muchas otras familias escocesas en aquellos años, abandonó los barrios bajos de Glasgow a causa de la gran depresión económica que afectaba a toda Gran Bretaña, para buscar una mejor vida en Australia. Encabezados por el matrimonio William y Margaret Young, acompañados de siete de sus ocho hijos (Steven, Margaret, John, William, George, Malcolm y Angus), se instalaron en Sídney. En Europa se quedó Alex, que ya por aquel entonces era músico, tocaba el saxofón y el trombón, y fue el principal artífice para que sus hermanos se inclinarán por la rama de la música. George fue el primero en experimentar profesionalmente con la música. Junto a su amigo Harry Vanda fundó los Easybeats, una de las primeras bandas australianas de éxito, número uno en 1968 en las listas de medio mundo con «Viernes en mi mente». El tipo de música que hacían era un pop ligero, similar a lo que The Beatles tocaban por esos años. La experiencia fue fundamental para hacer nacer la pasión por la guitarra en otros dos hermanos de George: Angus y Malcolm. Casi al mismo tiempo, su hermana Margaret usaba sus ratos libres investigando los discos americanos de Elvis Presley, Little Richard, Buddy Holly y Chuck Berry. No pasaría mucho tiempo sin que sus hermanos menores se desvivieran por Berry, especialmente forma de ejecutar la guitarra y su coqueto duck walk. Mientras que los fundadores de los Easybeats se convertirán en los reyes de la escena musical australiana gracias a su compañía, Albert Productions, los menores de los jóvenes dirigidos a organizar sus primeros grupos con sus compañeros de clase. Malcolm comenzó a tocar la guitarra, abandonando la acústica y dedicándose de lleno a la eléctrica, haciendo que le permitiera al pequeño Angus apoderarse de los instrumentos que su hermano dejaba de lado. Empezó en un grupo llamado Beelzebub Blues, posteriormente fue componente de otra banda llamada Velvet Underground (no confundir con la banda americana del mismo nombre comandada por Lou Reed), pero no trascendió alguna vez. Además colaboró en 1972 en algunos trabajos del grupo de su hermano mayor George. La misma ansiedad por tocar hizo que, con solo 17 años de edad, Angus formó su grupo Kantuckee. Por esos días, una vez que volvía a casa del colegio, Angus llega a los ensayos de su grupo todavía enfundado en su uniforme escolar. Su hermana Margaret pronto le sugeriría que los atuendos colegiales le contienen más originales a la hora de salir a tocar, un modo de atracción. Angus encontró su primer y único trabajo en su vida como impresor para una revista pornográfica. Sin embargo, en 1973, recibe la llamada de Malcolm para unirse a un nuevo proyecto. Primeros años En noviembre de 1973, Malcolm Young y Angus Young formaron AC / DC, reclutando al bajista Larry Van Kriedt, al cantante Dave Evans y al baterista Colin Burgess.66 Esta formación adoptó una imagen decididamente ambigua, en sintonía con la moda del glam -roca de la época. Los primeros ensayos se basaban en clásicos de blues y rhythm and blues. En los festivales de Año Nuevo de 1973, el grupo tocó su primer concierto, en un club llamado «Damas», en los suburbios de Sídney.67 La estabilidad grupal no se mantendría por mucho tiempo: Van Knedt y Colin Burgess fueron los primeros miembros despedidos, y varios bajistas y bateristas pasaron por la banda durante el siguiente año, incluido George Young. (Ver lista de miembros de AC / DC). Sumado a ello, las cosas con Dave Evans no marchaban bien, y mientras se busca otro vocalista, el representante de la banda de aquella época, Dennis Laughlin, ayudaron al grupo como vocalista en contadas ocasiones. Evans no se comprometió seriamente con el proyecto, y además tenía problemas personales con Angus, lo que también contribuyó al rechazo de la banda hacia Evans.68 Así y todo, en junio de 1974, los hermanos Young, Dave Evans, y los incorporados Peter Clack (batería), y Rob Bailey (bajo), se internan en Albert Studios de George y Harry Vanda, para registrar lo que sería el primer sencillo de la banda, lanzado por toda Australia y Nueva Zelanda, llamado «¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti, niña?» (y la cual posteriormente se regrabó con Bon Scott). Para entonces, y luego de probar varios atuendos, Angus Young ya había adoptado su característico uniforme escolar, siguiendo la idea de su hermana Margaret. El uniforme era original de su escuela secundaria, Ashfield Boys High School. Acto seguido, los jóvenes se trasladan a Melbourne y contratan como representante de Michael Browning, pieza clave en el éxito de la banda por los cinco años siguientes, sobre todo cuando este contrata a Bon Scott, que, al igual que los jóvenes, era un escocés radicado en Australia, y que había obtenido varios títulos como percusionista en la escuela, antes de abandonarla a los 16 años de edad. Llegada de Bon Scott (1974) Muy pronto Angus y Malcolm se deshicieron del resto del grupo e iniciaron la búsqueda de miembros para una nueva formación. En septiembre de 1974, Bon Scott reemplazó a Dave Evans. Hasta entonces, el grupo solo había grabado un sencillo. Durante estos tiempos, combina la agresividad y la imaginación violenta, todo esto salpicado de un peculiar sentido del humor. Bon Scott ayudó en gran medida a fomentar esa imagen violenta del grupo. Tuvimos varios delitos menores y fue rechazado del ejército por estar inadaptado socialmente.69 En enero de 1975, grabaron su primer álbum (aunque solo para Australia), llamado High Voltage. Tomó diez días, 70 y está basado en canciones instrumentales escritas por los hermanos Young, con letras escritas por Scott. Al cabo de unos pocos meses, la formación se estabilizó: Scott, los hermanos Young, el bajista Mark Evans y el baterista Phil Rudd. Más tarde, ese mismo año, editar el sencillo Es un largo camino a la cima (Si quieres Rock 'n' Roll), que se puede modificar en su himno.71 Este tema se incluye en su segundo álbum, TNT, que se publicó solo en Australia y Nueva Zelanda. En el álbum aparece otra clásica canción, High Voltage. Éxito internacional (1976-1978) En 1975, firmaron un contrato internacional con «Atlantic Records» y comenzó una gira europea, con la que ganó una valiosa experiencia, tocando junto a grandes del hard rock, como Kiss, UFO, Styx, Wishbone Ash y Rush entre otros. El grupo realizó otros dos discos en Australia: High Voltage (1975) y Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap (1976). El material de ambos álbumes sirvió para elaborar el High Voltage para Estados Unidos. En otoño de 1977, publicaron Let There Be Rock. Al año siguiente, se incorporó Cliff Williams, en el disco Powerage. Todos esos álbumes fueron producidos por Vanda y George Young. El ambiente de sus conciertos se refleja en Si quieres sangre lo tienes. AC / DC se fue de gira con artistas como Led Zeppelin , Rush, Kiss, Ted Nugent, Boston, Black Sabbath , Cheap Trick, Heart, Scorpions, Molly Hatchet, Europa, Wishbone Ash , UFO, U2 , Foreigner, The Cure, Styx , Reina, Alvin Lee, Crema, Reina, REO Speedwagon, The Doobie Brothers, Thin Lizzy y The Who. Éxito en Estados Unidos (1977-1979) Lo que realmente abrió las puertas al éxito fue Highway to Hell (1979), producido por Mutt Lange, para muchos su mejor álbum y que registró el puesto número 17 en las listas estadounidenses, y el número 8 en las británicas; fue el primero de sus trabajos en conseguir un millón de copias vendidas y figura en la lista de los 500 álbumes indispensables, elaborada por la revista Rolling Stone. El tema principal del LP, la canción «Highway to hell», acabaría convirtiéndose en muchos en todo un himno del rock and roll, finales de los 70. Bon Scott Muerte de Bon Scott (1980) La tumba de Bon Scott. Cuando todo parecía ir muy bien (éxito de ventas en Europa y los Estados Unidos), la desgracia les cayó una noche en la que estaban parando en Londres. Ese 19 de febrero de 1980 perdieron a su vocalista. La causa de su fallecimiento fue una intoxicación etílica.72 Scott bebió de más en un club nocturno de Londres llamado «MusicMachine» (mejor conocido como «Camden Palace», y luego renombrado como «The KOKO»). Su íntimo amigo Alistair Kinnear lo llevó a descansar en su automóvil, estacionado frente al número 67 de Overhill Road en East Dulwich, en la zona sur de la ciudad. A la mañana siguiente, Kinnear llevó a Scott al hospital King's College en Camberwell, donde fue declarado muerto por intoxicación etílica. La tradición oral dice que se ahogó con su propio vómito, La familia de Bon Scott despidió sus restos en el cementerio de Fremantle, (Perth), el lugar donde habían emigrado durante la infancia de Bon.73 Llegada de Brian Johnson y ascenso a la cúspide (1980-1983) Tras la muerte de Bon Scott, la banda se plantea su continuidad, pero finalmente se recluta a Brian Johnson. El inglés provenía de la popular banda británica Geordie, y dice que era el vocalista preferido de Scott. Johnson se decidió sin grupo y meditaba si continuar en el mundo musical. Sin embargo, acepte la réplica y entró con el resto del grupo a grabar lo que sería uno de los grandes discos de los años 80: Back in Black, dedicado a Bon Scott, y bajo la producción de Robert Lange. Brian Johnson se convierte en la voz del disco más vendido en la historia del rock y el segundo más vendido de la historia de la música después de Thriller de Michael Jackson. Las cifras alcanzadas por este álbum son excepcionales: en Estados Unidos, encabezado la lista de ventas durante cinco semanas y se desplazó durante otras veinte en el Top 10 (estuvo en total durante 131 semanas en el Top 40). Cada uno de sus diez temas se convierte en un éxito en potencia, y en menos de seis meses se vende más de 10 millones de copias. Hasta la fecha, la RIA le certifica 22 álbumes de platino, lo que se traduce en más de 22 millones de copias vendidas solo en Estados Unidos. A nivel mundial, las ventas de este, se estiman superiores a los 40 millones de copias, figurando en la lista de los más vendidos de la historia, solo superado por el The Dark Side of the Moon de Pink Floyd y después de Thriller de Michael Jackson, lanzado un par de años más adelante. El éxito de Back in Black disparó las ventas de todos sus álbumes anteriores, desatando una «fiebre» por AC / DC. Aprovechando el impulso, el disco Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap fue reeditado en marzo de 1981 en los Estados Unidos (donde no había sido publicado en su primer lanzamiento, en 1976). Permanencia 55 semanas en la lista de los 40 más vendidos y necesarios seis discos platinos. Asimismo, todos los anteriores discos del grupo superaron el millón de copias en julio del mismo año. En noviembre de 1981, se publicó Para los que están a punto de rockear, lo sacaremos a relucir el éxito con el mismo nombre. Al igual que los dos álbumes anteriores, fue producido por John Langue. Recibió una buena acogida entre los admiradores, pero no en la crítica. Obtenido también buenas cifras en ventas, con un millón de copias vendidas en su primera semana y, La llegada de Wright y el descenso comercial (1983-1987) Boleto para concierto de AC / DC en San Antonio, Texas, 1983. En mayo de 1983, el baterista Phil Rudd fue sustituido por Simon Wright. Tras ese relevo, en agosto, vería la luz un nuevo LP: Flick of the Switch, el primer disco producido por Angus y Malcolm. El álbum hizo decaer el estatus comercial del grupo muy difícil, aunque se considera exitosa la canción, «Flick of the Switch». En octubre de 1984, editaron '74 Jailbreak un mini-LP con varias canciones inéditas y que conmemoraba sus diez años de existencia. En junio de 1985, es publicado Fly on the Wall, el álbum fue no bien recibido por los críticos y tuvo malas ventas. En mayo de 1986, publicaron Who Made Who, realizado especialmente para la película de Stephen King, Ocho días de terror («Maximum Overdrive»), y que obtuvo ventas bastante buenas. Este disco resucitó temas como «Me sacudiste toda la noche» y «Ride On». Popularidad renovada (1988-1997) Angus Young con Campino, cantante de la banda de punk rock Die Toten Hosen, en 2001. En enero de 1988, volvieron con Blow Up Your Video, producido por Harry Vanda y George Young. Durante la gira de 1988, por causas personales, Malcolm Young fue sustituido por su sobrino Stevie Young (solo la sustitución durante esa gira americana). En noviembre de 1989, Simon Wright abandonó el grupo para incorporar a Dio, y grabó el respetuoso álbum de esa banda, Lock up the Wolves. Fue reemplazado por Chris Slade. Para ese tiempo, Johnson no estaba disponible, ya que estaba arreglando los asuntos de su divorcio. Así que, los hermanos Young escribieron todos los temas para su próximo álbum. Con The Razors Edge (1990), producido por Bruce Fairbairn, volvieron, casi diez años después de su primer gran éxito, a lo más alto de las listas de ventas (77 semanas en la lista de los 40 de Estados Unidos y 12 millones de copias vendidas hasta la actualidad), lanzados por el éxito Thunderstruck. La gira del nuevo álbum queda registrada en el álbum «Live!», La segunda placa doble en vivo de los australianos. En 1991, se presentó en Moscú, Rusia, en lo que fue uno de los diez conciertos con más asistencia de la historia. En 1993, Lanzarote el sencillo Big Gun para la banda sonora de la película El Último Gran Héroe, protagonizada por Arnold Schwarzenegger, quien también saldría en el videoclip. En el verano de 1994, vuelve Phil Rudd a la batería, tras su reencuentro con el grupo después de un concierto. Malcolm le perdonó y le pidió que volviera. En otoño de 1995, publicaron Ballbreaker, produjo por Rick Rubin, el cual ingresó en las listas en el número 4 y vendió un millón de copias en los primeros seis meses con su sencillo Hard As a Rock. De este álbum también se extrajeron temas como «Cover You In Oil», «Hail Caesar» y «Boogie Man». AC / DC y el nuevo milenio (2000-2015) El labio superior rígido siguió los principios del 2001. Con ese álbum, volvieron a los sonidos que más les influyeron durante su juventud. Sus éxitos como el sencillo «Me sacudiste toda la noche», han sido interpretados por grandes personalidades del mundo de la música, como Céline Dion y Anastacia en el especial de «Divas Live Las Vegas». Curiosamente la versión de «You Shook Me All Night Long» de Céline Dion fue elegida por la revista inglesa Total Guitar en el 2008 como la peor versión del Mundo.75 En 2005, publicó el dualDisc de Back in Black y el DVD Family Jewels, una recopilación de sus videos desde 1973 hasta 1990. En 2006, editó un libro con la historia de la banda, llamado «Let There Be Rock: The Story de AC / DC », escrito por la periodista Susan Masino. En octubre de 2007 salió a la venta el nuevo DVD, titulado «Plug Me in», en versión sencilla (dos DVD) y «de colección» (tres DVD), con gran cantidad de material inédito y desconocido, incluso por los coleccionistas. En octubre de 2008 se publicó el álbum Black Ice. En 2009, la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América actualizó el registro de ventas del grupo, cambiando su cantidad de ventas de 69 millones a 71 millones, por lo que AC / DC cambia en la quinta banda en vendedores más discos en Estados Unidos, vendiendo más discotecas que Madonna, Mariah Carey y Michael Jackson. El 10 de mayo de 2011, venta a la venta «AC / DC Live at River Plate», en el cual se incluyen los conciertos de Buenos Aires, Argentina, los días 2, 4 y 6 de diciembre de 2009. El 20 de noviembre de 2012, venta a la venta, el CD en vivo «AC / DC Live At River Plate». El disco es doble, con diferentes portadas, incluye todas las canciones tocadas en Buenos Aires, Argentina que se encuentra en el DVD «Live At River Plate». También fue lanzado en una edición especial en formato LP.76 En diciembre de 2014 se publicó el álbum Rock or Bust. Es el primer álbum de la banda sin el miembro fundador y guitarrista Malcolm Young, quien dejó la banda ese mismo año por motivos de salud. Estado de salud y retiro de Malcolm Young Presentación de AC / DC en el Estadio Olímpico Lluís Companys en Barcelona el 29 de mayo de 2015 durante el Rock or Bust Tour El 16 de abril de 2014, en respuesta a informes anteriores de la banda podría retirarse debido a que Malcolm Young estuvo gravemente Brian Johnson consideró que el resto del grupo iba a continuar y seguir adelante.77 AC / DC posteriormente anunció en un comunicado oficial sobre su página de Facebook que Malcolm Young perdió un descanso de la banda debido a su mala salud. En junio, Johnson anunció que era «muy probable» que AC / DC regresó nuevamente antes de terminar el 2014.78 En julio de 2014, AC / DC confirmó que han terminado de grabar su próximo álbum y el sobrino de Malcolm, Stevie Young reemplazó a Malcolm en el estudio.79 El 23 de septiembre de 2014, bajo la dirección de Alberts confirmó que el miembro fundador Malcolm Young había salido oficialmente de la banda, debido a que se le diagnosticó demencia senil80 y su enfermedad es irreversible y reveló que su nuevo disco titulado Rock or Bust con once nuevas canciones serán lanzadas el 28 de noviembre de 2014; este es el primer álbum de AC / DC sin Malcolm Young en las grabaciones. La banda también anunció planes para una gira mundial para promover el nuevo álbum con Malcolm y el sobrino de Angus, Stevie Young como reemplazo de Malcolm.81 Arresto de Phil Rudd El 9 de julio de 2015, Phil Rudd fue sentenciado con arresto domiciliario por amenazas de muerte a un ex empleado y por posesión de metanfetamina y marihuana.82 Actualidad / Salud de Brian Johnson (2016-presente) En abril de 2016, el vocalista Brian Johnson deja de presentar en vivo con AC / DC por motivos de riesgo a perder su sentido del oído. Su reemplazo temporal es el vocalista de Guns N 'Roses, Axl Rose, con quien están iniciando su gira Europea.83 El 8 de julio del mismo año, Cliff Williams, bajista de la banda desde 1977, anunciaba también que abandonaba el grupo después del final de la gira del último álbum, Rock or Bust, en septiembre de 2016.84 El 18 de noviembre del 2017 el exmiembro y fundador de AC / DC Malcolm Young falleció a los 64 años.85 Durante el mes de agosto del año 2018 fueron filtradas fotos de Angus, Brian, Stevie y Phil en Warehouse Studios de Vancouver, estudio donde fueron grabados los discos Stiff Upper Lip, Black Ice y Rock Or Bust, con lo cual, afectados los rumores de la grabación de un nuevo álbum y el regreso de Brian Johnson y Phil Rudd a la banda, hasta el momento nada de esto ha sido confirmado oficialmente.86 Legado La banda ha vendido más de 200 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo, y de ellos aproximadamente 70 millones han sido vendidos en los Estados Unidos.6 Han sido sin lugar a dudas, la banda de rock duro más importante del período que va desde mediados de los años setenta hasta principios de los ochenta. Su disco Back in Black ha vendido más de 50 millones de unidades en el mundo, y más de 22 millones solo en Estados Unidos, 28 29 de manera que es el quinto álbum de mayor venta de todos los tiempos en este país, y el segundo entre los álbumes más vendidos de toda la historia de la música popular a nivel mundial. La canción homónima, «Back in Black», se situó en el segundo puesto en el programa Las 100 más grandiosas canciones del Hard Rock del canal VH1. Este último los posicionó en el cuarto puesto en su lista «Los 100 mejores artistas de Hard Rock», 87 en tanto que MTV los situó en el séptimo puesto de «Las mejores bandas de Heavy Metal de todos los tiempos» .88 Además la revista Q los colocó en el primer lugar en su lista «Los 50 grupos que debes ver antes de morir» .89 Desde el 22 de marzo de 2000, AC / DC tiene una calle en Leganés (Madrid) llamada calle de AC / DC, a la inauguración asistió Malcolm y Angus con gran expectación de público y seguidores.90 91 El mismo día de la inauguración, La placa fue robada y repuesta a las dos horas. Tres días después, fue robada de nuevo. Fue incontable el número de veces que ha sido sustraída. Ante esa situación, el Ayuntamiento de Leganés tratará de sacar las placas a la venta, para satisfacer las ansias de los admiradores. Esta anécdota fue expuesta en la película española Isi / Disi. Amor a lo mejor dirigido por Chema de la Peña y protagonizada por Santiago Segura y Florentino Fernández. Calle en su honor nombrada «AC / DC Lane», en Melbourne. Del mismo modo, en octubre de 2004, la ciudad de Melbourne también les rindió honores: la Corporación de Lane, fue renombrada ACDC Lane, en honor a la banda.92 93 Sin embargo, la ciudad prohibió el uso del carácter de barra en nombres de calles, por lo que las cuatro letras se combinan. La calle está cerca de la calle Swanston, donde, en la parte trasera de un camión, la banda grabó uno de sus más grandes éxitos «Es un largo camino a la cima». Fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll el 10 de marzo del 2003.57 58 Durante la ceremonia el grupo tocó 'Highway to Hell' y 'You Shook Me All Night Long' (con el vocalista de la banda Aerosmith, Steven Tyler ) .58 Ese mismo año, Malcolm y Angus recibieron el premio Ted Albert Award por su destacado servicio a la música australiana. Discografía ''Para una lista completa de todas las canciones, ver ''Lista de canciones de AC / DC Álbumes de estudio Categoría:Género:Rock Categoría:Bandas de Hard Rock Categoría:Grupos de hard rock Categoría:Bandas de Rock Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Candidatos al premio Oscar a la mejor banda sonora Categoría:Bandas de blues rock Categoría:Bandas de hard rock de australia Categoría:Bandas de Sleaze rock Categoría:Bandas de glam rock de Australia Categoría:Bandas de rock progresivo de Australia Categoría:Bandas de punk rock de Asuralia Categoría:Bandas de post punk Categoría:Bandas Clasicas Categoría:Bandas de Colin Burgess Categoría:Bandas de rock and roll Categoría:Bandas de power rock de Australia